


Five times Haddock didn't get what Tintin was trying to tell him + one he did

by blxckstxr



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, french google translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxckstxr/pseuds/blxckstxr
Summary: It is not news that Captain Haddock has difficulties being aware of Tintin's feelings.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Five times Haddock didn't get what Tintin was trying to tell him + one he did

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> And this is also my first fic ever :), comments are apreciated.

I.

Summer arrived at Marlinspike Hall. The sun rays entering through the windows gave the mansion a relaxing ambient, at least for Captain Haddock. Tintin, on the other hand, seemed as frenetic as usual, if not more. He spent all the time running from one part to another, sometimes locking himself in the study and in the library, doing who-knows-what.

Archibald couldn’t help but to find himself a little disappointed, he expected summer to be a time to hang out with Tintin without the need to be in constant danger, sleeping in dangerous places and chased by a mafia. But he couldn’t force the young lad to stay still talking to an old seaman like him.  
One day, he asked him directly about what did he did when he was in the library.

“Oh, well, you have quite an interesting and varied library, so I’m doing some research that we could find useful in future trips” Was the answer he got.

Of course, when Tintin wasn’t involved in an adventure, he was thinking in the following one. Even though he faked being exasperate with the antics of his friend, may a lighting strike him if he didn’t love it, and found adorable how they younger one always counted with having him in his adventures.  
But sometimes he got so excited that he didn’t know when to stop, and it was his duty to keep the boy tied to land. That was the reason he was now opening the library’s doors, looking for his friend who had spent all day between books, even skipping dinner.

He couldn’t help to feel warm all over his heart at the sight of Tintin asleep over one of the desks, with a lot of varied books around him. He approached in silence, not wanting to wake him rudely, and couldn’t help to take a look at the last lectures of his friend. 

Blistering barnacles! He knew that Tintin read from fantasy to engineer manuals, but he wouldn’t have guessed that he read romantic novels! Without moving too much, he moved the book that seemed to be the one he was reading, so he could read the title. 

— Captain? – Tintin started slowly waking up - why are you so red? Did I fall asleep?

— Well I didn’t know that you need to read this… this kind of books from hell for research purposes!

When Tintin became conscious of what the Captain was talking about, it was his turn to turn red.

— Uhm, well, they are kind of a more personal research. You know, there’s this person, and I wanted to know how to uhm, show my love…

— I don’t need to hear about it! – said the older man suddenly exiting the library.

Haddock couldn’t listen to his sweet boy express his love for some lady, he knew the time would come, but he’ll try to be the less involved.

II.

Some weeks passed, and neither of them commented about the library accident. But the atmosphere was tense. Even Snowy didn’t act as carefree and jovial as usual. Haddock decided to address the subject before it turned to anything serious.

—Tintin, can I have a word with you? – He approached the boy one of the only afternoons that he didn’t lock himself in the library.

— Sure Captain, would you mind if he take a walk?

He nodded and for some minutes, silence took upon them. Muttering something that seemed like a curse, he decided to speak up, he couldn’t bear the tension anymore.

— Look lad, if there is some lady in your life, it’s completely normal, I was just, uhm, shocked I guess.

— So, you’re not mad at me or anything? – asked Tintin shyly.

— Why would I be? It was time you cached someone’s attention. I mean, you’re quite the perfect gentleman.

“Fuck”, the Captain slapped himself for making that slip out of his mouth. But the boy seemed to look at him with curious eyes.

— You think so? I mean, I just of myself of kind of average. Leaving all adventures behind, I’m a pretty normal person. And I don’t think I’ll find another person that will follow me to dangerous situations.

Haddock sensed that that last sentence involved some hidden subtext, but he didn’t allow himself to have high hopes of Tintin staying with him at Marlinspike, both of them against the world.

— Look, those adventures you and I live are a big important part of your life, and they have shaped the other part of you, the one that is here with me, without anyone trying to kill you. What I mean lad – added the captain after seeing the confused look on his friends face – is trying to get into that weird brain of yours the idea of stopping putting yourself down.

“With my self-deprecation we have enough” he thought to himself, while he ended the conversation”

III. 

They left the mansion for the day, and were enjoying the afternoon at town. Right know they were enjoying tea in one local bar.  
After days of thinking, Haddock reached to the conclusion that it would be selfish to try to keep the boy to himself, and that he should encourage him to find someone, even though it hurt him.

— What have to say about that blonde lady, sitting on the table by the window? She hasn’t stopped looking at you since you entered the room.

Tintin seemed startled, and the Captain had to stop him for suddenly turning around to face the lady.

— What do you think you’re doing? 

— Well, you told me someone is watching me, and I’m going to turn around to find out who she is.

— Not in the “I’m going to kill you way”! It’s the “I fancy you” way! – He whispered.

— Oh – realisation seemed to come to Tintin, and another emotion that he couldn’t quite cached crossed his face before he speaked again – can you describe her to me?

Haddock sighted before answering. He knew he told himself he’ll help Tintin, but couldn’t help to add some “personal opinions” about her. She was thin, elegant, and in his opinion, kind of dull.

— Well, bad luck for her, she’s not exactly my type – it was the captain’s time to be surprised, since when did the boy have a type?

Tintin cared to elaborate, seeing the look on his friends face.

— I just like more, uhm, more strong bodies I guess. That are willing to jump into adventure.

— Well boy, you’re going to have a hard time finding a young lady like that.

— Yeah, I prefer them older, people who had lots of experiences in this world, who carry a history.

— Well, that’s a surprise, would have never guessed – the Captain tried to hide his blush, obviously all of it were coincidences, but still affected him.

— Yes, I don’t care if they aren’t the most elegant person in town, I focus more on them being able to look and see the interior beauty of someone.  
Haddock said no more, and calmed himself down by taking another sip of his tea and looking other way.

IV.

Winter arrived. Now, the weather was way colder, and they had to change all the bed sheets of the mansion, and add extra blankets everywhere.  
Haddock hadn’t seen Tintin in the whole morning, and he guessed he would be helping Nestor in whatever place of the house. The lad insisted on helping, even though the butler told him multiple times it wasn’t necessary.

The Captain himself was walking down the hallway, going to his room, when he heard murmuring voices in one of the rooms in which the door wasn’t fully closed. What on earth were they muttering that couldn’t speak louder or close the door! Curious, he approached the room all the noise was coming from, and couldn’t help but to listen behind the door.

— Mister Tintin, I appreciate you taking me into account, but I don’t think I’m the best one to give you advice…

— You’re the best one! You’ve known the Captain for years!

He frowned, “why was he mentioned in this conversation? Didn’t Tintin trust him to come and ask him directly, not harassing poor Nestor?

— You know that the Captain is clever for a lot of things, but there are other that he wouldn’t see even if they were under his nose.

“Thundering typhoons! Who did that lad thought he was to talk about him in such a way!”

— I think I’ve been more that obvious, you need to give me some advice, If I don’t tell him, I feel like I’m going to explode!

That was a sudden twist in the whole story. Haddock restrained himself from irrupting into the room, and listened closely.

— I feel like I can’t be fully myself with the person I love! Always walking on tiptoes making sure I don’t say anything I’m not supposed to. It’s tearing me apart. I think that I need to tell him, even though he doesn’t take it well.

He grunted and went back to his bedroom. So that was. Finally Tintin had found someone. Someone brave, someone older who had experiences, someone who carried a story, someone who was able to see the big amount of love Tintin deserved. And obviously, that person wasn’t him, and he was selfishly restraining the boy to go and live his own love adventure.

V.

Winter carried sickness. The Captain, more moody than any other time, had insisted of taking a walk through the garden, even though it was almost snowing. Now he was in bed, with a horrible cold, and almost in delirium.   
There were moments in which he didn’t know if he was asleep o awake, he had moments in which he was fully conscious, and others in which his brain seemed to be halfway through sleep. 

He knew Tintin had called a doctor, who told him the usual stuff of taking rest and keeping him warm. He remembered Tintin asking the man hundreds of questions, worried. He remembered Tintin not leaving his side in all the day, taking care of him. Now he had the vague sensation of Tintin’s hand caressing his.

— Oh Archibald, je t'aime, je t'aime mon capitaine. S'il vous plaît, soyez forts, ne m'abandonnez pas.  
He could hear the boy talking, but it seemed like he was very far away. He sensed he was talking in French. He only talked in French with him when he was extremely worried.

+1

Days passed, and the Captain was now fully recovered. He didn’t remember that much, except pain and Tintin taking care of him, making sure he didn’t lack anything, even though when he insisted saying that he could handle on his own. Which we couldn’t.  
He had acted like an idiot to the boy, and he hadn’t left his side. Not once. That was why he decided to stop being selfish, and let the lad know that he didn’t have to feel obligated to stay at Marlinspike Hall with him. That he could be free to move out with his lover any time he wanted.

— Hey Tintin, I wanted to talk to you – he found his friend in one of the living rooms, reading the newspaper.

He had a curious look on his face, so Haddock decided to start talking before he could start asking questions that would make everything more complicated.

— Look, I think I’ve been selfish, you know, with all lover thing going on – he started, emphasising the word lover – I think I haven’t gave you room or chance to fully explain yourself or what you want, putting my own fantasies above yours, so, yeah, you can tell me all that romantic crap that has been going around with you lately.  
Tintin proceeded to stand up on the chair he was sitting on, taking his time perfectly folding the newspaper, giving his back to the Captain, so he couldn’t see the big smirk on his face.

— Well, as I finally got a chance to talk to you, I’ll be quick, who knows where your next freak out is going to happen – Haddock smiled internally, the boy could really be a sassy bastard – the thing is that I love you Archibald Haddock. I’ve done for a while now. And I know this is going to be awkward for you, but I had to get it out of my system. 

Tintin now stood in front of him, showing him a shy smile. Haddock’s minds was in complete chaos, he would have never imagined that the true of the boy’s emotions would be his love for him. He couldn’t believe it! While slowly returning to Earth, he noticed how Tintin got more and more nervous, probably thinking he ruined everything.

And as the Captain was a man of action, he kissed him. He couldn’t express himself with words even if he tried. Not after seeing the little blush and the big smile on Tintin’s face after the short kiss.

— If I knew that’s what you were hinting at me, I would have fallen sick before!

And they both kissed again, knowing that was the start of their most amazing adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Archibald, je t'aime, je t'aime mon capitaine. S'il vous plaît, soyez forts, ne m'abandonnez pas  
>  \--> Oh Archibald, I love you, I love you my captain. Please be strong, don't leave me.


End file.
